hauntedvideogamepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
This page has been protected to prevent vandalism and unauthorised editing. Code of Conduct When you sign up, you agree to: #Not bully, threaten, harass/stalk, pretend to be another user or belittle another user. #Not post or transmit any content that is illegal, 18+, pornographic, discriminatory, violates the rights of any third parties, encourages religious intolerance or encourages criminal activity. You must also not post any "screamers" or rapid blinking moving images (.gifs) as some may suffer from epilepsy. Neither may you graffiti any pages or post "spam". You may also not post or link anything that contains a virus. #Not attempt to hack or assist a hacker, one designed to obtain personal information or password or account info. #Not advertise without permission. You also agree to: #Keep your own password secure for this site. #Not to intentionally stop user interface functioning correctly including changing javascript or CSS on site that would do this. #Not to forge headers, or manipulate source identifiers or otherwise attempt to disguise the origin of any content made available via the Service. #You won't interfere or attempt to interfere with the proper working of the Site or bypass any measures we use to prevent or restrict access to the Site, including robot exclusion headers. #Not to access, collect or store personal data about other users in connection with the prohibited conduct and activities described in this “User Conduct” section. Some rules have been adapted from the Creepypasta wiki. Your account If you register for membership on this wiki you are fully responsible for the security of your password and identification and all use of your account. General Rules #As an editor, you should make helpful, worthwhile edits to pages. You should try to help users find their way, fix up stories that need it. And don't call someone "butthurt" if they get their story removed and feel it is unfair. We'll be the judge of that. Be helpful. #NO vandalism. There is absolutely no reason to vandalize any page. Vandalism wastes time and gets you a two week ban per vandalized page, with no exceptions or excuses. #As previously stated, no bullying, threats, harrassment and discrimination. Not on site or in chat. #Roleplay IS accepted on this wiki. If it starts to become an issue, an admin will ask you to please move it to PM for the moment. If you ignore what the admin says you will be kicked, then if you persist, banned. #Please do not PM offensive and sexual content. Unless they express an interest in seeing it. Then do so via PM only. Sexually explicit and/or offensive material is banned in the main site and main chat. #No screamers. Some people may suffer from epilepsy. #Troll Pastas may be allowed in a separate category only-it's currently under debate. We recommend posting them in the Trollpasta Wiki for now. #Keep it PG13 in chat. On the site, nothing above PG15 and all content that is rated "PG15" for example, extreme violence and gore, must be marked in the title as PG15. If you are under 15 and see this content, it's not our responsibility. #You are allowed some cliches, but overuse of cliches should be avoided and may result in your creepypasta being moved to the trollpasta wiki, or into the trollpasta category if it was intentional. If it wasn't intentional, we'll give a warning to edit your gamepasta until it's of acceptable standard (it doesn't need to be perfect, just of decent quality!) or if you don't wish to edit it, we'll give you some time to save it. #You have the right to appeal ALL bans over 1 day in length. #ADMINS/MODS ARE NOT GODS. You should still listen to what they say, but if they are breaking any of the rules, you should report them to another admin. They will be stripped of Admin status for serious offences. #Constructive criticism ONLY. If someone tells you to give up writing forever and calls you abusive names, this is not constructive. Point out the good points and how to improve. If someone threatens you or tries to call you offensive names, send a message to an admin and we'll give them a warning if we feel it's neccessary. But you have to be prepared to take critique. Nothing is perfect! #Most importantly, have FUN. Most of these rules should be common sense! Don't try to ruin the website through hacking or vandalism and treat others with respect. Just like in real life. It's not all that hard to follow. Disclaimer The admin, editors, and any members associated with this site are not and will never be responsible or liable for any loss of data or stories that happen on this site for any reason or in any manner they may occur. They are also not responsible for any real life bodily harm that has occured from using this site. All content is licenses under Creative Commons CC-BY-SA. --Copied from the Creepypasta wiki. It applies here too.